User blog:T-Dawg the Dude/PowerPuff Clone Attack
The PowerPuff Girls 2016, what a bad show it is. But their is one thing that really interests me. And that's Steven Bomb 17's fan theory that the Girls from the 2016 reboot are actually clones trapped in a virtual reality! So, in honor of Steven Bomb 17's theory, I'm imagining that Cartoon Network decides the best way to save the PowerPuff Girls franchise is if they bring back the some of the original crew(Paul Rudish won't count because he has a contract with Disney) to tackle this theory and make a mini-series about it. Again, special thanks to Steven Bomb 17 for coming up with the theory. Plot The Girls from the 2016 show felt they are living in cutesy soft world. Little do they know that Him, Silico and a revived Dick Hardly have all teamed up to trapped them in a virtual reality as a way to make them snap. They were actually clones that were created by Dick Hardly by mistake as he thought at the time they were too perfect and gave the order to drain their chemical X out, but a scientist named Dr. Edwards(who had to work for Hardly) decided to save them as Hardly became a monster and fought the real PowerPuff Girls. Now that Him revived Dick Hardly and with the help of Hardly's robotic assistant Silico, who had a tragic past with the Girls, managed to turn them into weapons they can use against the now young adult PowerPuffs. Things were going according to plan until an encounter with Mojo Jojo cost the 2016 Girls to realize they were the clones all along(they thought the real PowerPuffs were clones). Now both PowerPuffs along with their old and new allies must stop the terrible three before they find the clones again for even bigger plans! Characters PowerPuffs Blossom (voiced by Catherine Cavadini) Bubbles (voiced by Tara Strong) Buttercup (voiced by E.G. Daily) Blossom model clone 20 (voiced by Amanda Leighton) Bubbles model clone 16 (voiced by Kristen Li) Buttercup model clone 33 (voiced by Natalie Palamides) Bliss the virtual reality spy (voiced by Olivia Olson) Major Allies Professor Utoniom (voiced by Tom Kane) New Mayor Ms. Bellum (voiced by Jennifer Martin) Mr. Mayor (voiced by Tom Kenny) The Knights from Space : Sir Nigel (voiced by Rhys Darby) : Lady Rosie (voiced by Emily O' Brien) : Sir Helpful (voiced by Sean Schemmel) : Sir Jokes-a-lot (voiced by Patten Oswalt) The New RowdyRuff Boys (Brought to life though the original DNA of the original RowdyRuffs by Professor Utoniom and Blossom(Seasons 5 and 6 didn't happen in this mini-series)) : Brick (voiced by Trevor Devall) : Boomer (voiced by Will Friedle) : Butch (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) Robin Snyder (voiced by Julie Nathanson) Elmer Sglue (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) Maid Emily (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) Ms. Keane (voiced by Jennifer Hale) Dexter (Adult voiced by Steve Blum, young self in flashback voiced by Candi Milo) Dee-Dee (voiced by Kat Cressida) The Narrator (voiced by Tom Kenny) Minor Characters Mitch Mitchellson (voiced by Tom Kenny) John Freidberg, the fictional voice actor who did "Donny the Unicorn" from "My little unicorn" (voiced by Josh Fadem) Dr. Edwards (voiced by Kelsey Grammer) Mr. Barbera (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) Harry Pitt (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) The Terrible Three (Major Antagonists) Him (voiced by Tom Kane) Silico (voiced by Jason Spisak) Dick Hardly (voiced by Neil Kaplan, replacing Jeff Bennett) Minor Antagonists Mojo Jojo (voiced by Roger L. Jackson) Fuzzy Lumpkins (voiced by Jim Cummings) Princess Morbucks (voiced by Jennifer Hale) The GangGreen Gang : Ace Copular (voiced by Jeff Bennett) : Sanford "Snake" Ingleberry (voiced by Tom Kenny) : "Little" Arturo de la Guerra (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) : Grubber J. Gribberish (spiting voices done by Jeff Bennett) : William "Big Billy" Williams (voiced by Jeff Bennett) Shade-O (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) White-Fang (voiced by Cree Summer) The Amoeba Boys (voiced by Jess Harnell, replacing Chuck McCann) Sedusa (voiced by Jennifer Hale) The Boogie Man (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) Roach Coach (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) Haley (voiced by Karl Wahlgren, based on Haley Mancini) Jake (voiced by Eric Bauza, based on Jake Goldman) Dick Hardly's new voice Now don't get me wrong, I still do love the episode from the original PowerPuff Girls called "Knock It Off" but I did find that when Dick Hardly became a monster, I found Jeff Bennett's voice hasn't really aged that well. No disrespect to Bennett because he is still a good voice actor, but I personally found the "monster" voice to sound too much like a grouchy old man instead of that ruthless monster they intended. And I don't think Jeff Bennett will want to voice the character ever again. So I thought to make Dick Hardly sound like a ruthless monster(since he'll still look like one thanks to the chemcial X he swallowed in "Knock It Off") I personally think Neil Kaplan would be perfect for the role since he does the voice of Emperor Zarkon in "Voltron: Legendary Defender"(highly recommand if you have Netflix). If Kaplan can make Zarkon sound menacing sure he'll do the same with Dick Hardly. Although Jeff Bennett will still do the voice of Ace and Big Billy still so...there you go. Characters named after the writers of the reboot This is an idea I had that Silico hired two con artists named Haley and Jake and yes their named after Haley Mancini and Jake Goldman considering how bad they are as writers. So I though their might be humor in there that they keep writing bad, but Him, Silico and Dick Hardly just decided to go with it anyway just to make things easier to get the PowerPuff Clones to snap. Also there's a running gag where Haley suggests to Jake to created a character to look like himself so Haley came up with the name "Jared Shapiro" which Jake isn't sure that's a good idea. I know this sounds mean to make fun of these writers, but it's NOT intended to be mean to them. This is just more of a satire of what went down behind the scenes of the 2016 reboot. Also going non-topic John Friedberg was created as a respone to that Donny the Unicorn thing. And since Josh Fadem did use his natural voice as Whipple the sea dragon from Adventure Time, I thought he might use it for this fictional voice actor as well. There's a scene where the clones especially the Bubbles clone discovered that Donny the Unicorn was a fictional character from the show "My Little Unicorn"(a pun of My Little Pony) and that character was consider the most hated character on the show. The Terrible Three hired him to voice his character from the virtual reality until he felt remorse about it and didn't want to do it anymore. And of the "new villains" like Man-Boy, Bianca Bikini, Barbarus Bikini and Packrat were really just holographic clones created by Dick Hardly because he couldn't come up with any ideas while creating holographic clones of the old villains and the allies as well. And Allegro was a computer virus send by Silico to open their minds so that they can snap but keeps failing so there will be a comic book prequel that will show Him, Silico and Dick Hardly destroying the Allegro virus and found his obsession with being cool and hip really lame. How does Bliss fit in? For a little update, You must be wondering how Bliss from "Power of Four" kicks in? Well, for a started, I have it be that Bliss is really a real orphaned teenaged human that Professor Utoniom and the PowerPuffs found and adopted. But she has colon cancer at a young age. Professor Utoniom decided to try and save her by mixing chemical X with a cure. And Bubbles decided to add DNA to the deceased PowerPuff Bunny with it. So in my take Bliss shares DNA with that of Bunny from "Twisted Sister" and here's what her real hair color would look like in the mini-series. https://8bitpuppy.deviantart.com/art/Bunny-and-Bliss-704823752 And both Professor and PowerPuffs discovered what the Terrible Three(Him, Silico and Dick Hardly) are up to with the PowerPuff clones, so Bliss volunteers to be a virtual reality spy to try and calm them down. And as a result her hair color in the virtual reality is blue. Professor told her to make up a story that she was made by the Professor from the virtual reality to counterwrite the two con-artists the Terrible Three hired, that happens to be Haley and Jake. And Him decides to enter the virtual reality world again(he enters so that he can get the clone to snap including that stupid rock band thing from "Electric Buttercup") and tries to stop her. And Bliss had to come up with something to keep an eye on the clones so she has her virtual self fly to saturn. Well thanks to "The Trouble with Bubbles" that didn't work and you get the plot of this story. As for that little elephant Me, it was a holographic clone made by Bubbles. But Him decides to possess Bubbles' homemade clone as his way to try and stop Bliss from saving the clones. It's my way of counterwriting the plot hole "Power of Four" and the 2016 show as a whole suffers from. Crew Members Craig McCracken:(in case Disney doesn't greenlight his new show) Executive Producer, Director, Writer, Storyboard artist Lauren Faust: Exective Producer, Director, Writer, Storyboard artist Genndy Tartakovsky: Supervising Producer, Director, Writer, Storyboard artist Charlie Bean: Supervising Producer, Director, Writer, Storyboard artist Nick Jennings: Art Director Chris Reccardi: Writer, Storyboard artist, Storyboard layout Bryan Andrews: Writer, Storyboard artist Lou Romano: Layout Designer Darrick Bachman: Writer Paul Fisher: Writer, Storyboard artist Bob Logan: Writer, Storyboard artist Alex Hirsch: Writer, Storyboard artist JG Quintel: Writer, Storyboard artist Rebecca Sugar: Writer, Storyboard artist Don Shank: Writer, Storyboard artist Amy Keating Rogers: Writer Craig Lewis: Writer Robert Alvarez: Animation Director Randy Myers: Animation Director Speical Thanks to: Steven Bomb 17 for coming up with the clone theory Darkchaos2795 for coming up with Shade-O and White-Fang Yoshimickster for mentioning that Olivia Olson is the voice of Bliss in the discussion forum for "Power of Four" 8bitpuppy for the Bliss art from DeviantArt Tonifranz from Fanfiction.net for Dr. Edwards My Inspiration Steven Bomb 17's theory https://wickfield.deviantart.com/gallery/61663650/Fan-Art-Futurepuffs-AU https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Minority_Report_(film) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Wars:_The_Force_Awakens https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Voltron:_Legendary_Defender https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Logan_(film) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guardians_of_the_Galaxy_(film) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deadpool_(film) Category:Blog posts